Storm Over Lyoko
Storm Over Lyoko is the fifteenth episode of season 9 and the 205th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot One day at the factory both Franz and Jeremy were working on how to destroy the last battleship made by Xana which our heroes didn't know that the last battleship was the Droid Control Ship that was controlling the droids on the planet below which was the last Replika. Everyone was called to the factory and soon Jeremy told everyone that this would be it this will be the last battleship that they will ever get. Jeremy and Franz soon sended everyone into the Skidbladnir and they soon set of to the Droid Control Ship. Soon Xana got the messenge and soon sended the droid fighters out to fight them once again. Meanwhile Jeremy and Franz were hacking the shied to the main reactor, Jeremy soon got it down and they told the others that one of them has to go inside the Droid Control Ship and destroy the main reactor once and for all. Odd said he would go do it and soon Jeremy and Franz sended him back into the Skid and targeted the main reactor and the Control Ship was blowing up from the inside and Xana soon saw and he got out of the ship just in time and ran down to the planet below for his next mission. As everyone saw the Control Ship being destroyed from the inside they all soon got back into the Skid and they soon headed for the planet blow which was the next Replika in connected with Lyoko. As the Control Ship was destroyed in space meanwhile when our heroes landed they saw tons of battle droids shutting down and which the heroes were confused and wondering why were they doing that. As they remembered from the Droid Control Ship being destroyed in space above Jeremy soon told everyone that was the Control Ship was controlling them and since the battleship was destroyed the droids were shutting down for good and now the heroes can now destroy the Replika and which they were able too and soon they it started to blow up and as for our heroes they went back on the Skid and soon traveled back to Lyoko but as soon as they were able to do so just then they were attacked by Xana. Jeremy and Franz were shocked and saw the whole thing happen and the heroes couldn't get home until they fight off Xana and which they had to fight him on Lyoko in sector 5. Jeremy and Franz had to find a way to get the others home while the others dealt with Xana on Lyoko and which it wasn't gonna be that easy this time. Ulrich Yumi Odd Aelita and William were busy fighting Xana and his monsters and left over battle droids that aren't controlled by a Control Ship. How are we supposed to beat Xana and his battle droids that don't have be controlled by a battleship asked Ulrich to Jeremy and Franz. Jeremy soon told everyone that they would have keep Xana and his droids busy until he and Franz Hopper find a way to get them home. Trivia * This is the last episode to feature the Droid Control Ship made by Xana but Battle Droids will still be seen for the rest of the series.